


暧昧丛生（By KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	暧昧丛生（By KK)

《暧昧丛生》

ALL昀 丹昀 玹昀 泰昀 马昀

昀昀和姜丹尼尔木有交集啊 介意的小姐姐门甚拍，纯粹个人脑洞大开  
同样的 西皮洁癖也勿点开，结局CP未定

 

《一》

“WOW~~~又是昀昀哥输了~~~”董思成气嘟嘟的看着身边一众成员们，这个游戏跟自己八字不合吧  
“昀昀哥，要接受楷灿的BOBO哦~~”  
董思成看着嘟着嘴巴凑过来弟弟好笑的想要往后躲却被一把圈住脖子，小熊这次也是奔着他的脖子去是没错 可是亲吻的却是他敏感的喉结，董思成一时不查呻吟一声，却是整个场子都安静了下来，一时间只充斥着李楷灿湿湿的舔吻和董思成压抑在喉咙深处的呻吟，董思成想要推开在他脖间作乱的弟弟，却不想每次将要有动作都被来人狠狠一吸 霎时间没了力气，直到李马克看不过一把拉起楷灿“够了”压低的声音让所有人都反应过来，李泰容伸手把董思成从李楷灿怀里拉出，用纸巾轻轻擦拭着他脖间，却被董思成拦住，“我 我先去下洗手间”

站在洗手间里，董思成有些不知所措，现在他整个人都是粉色的，脖子正中央喉结位置更是红的有些发肿，想起自己被弟弟按在怀里被吻到无力 董思成轻吟一声捂住了自己的脸，太丢人了，所以他不敢看周围人的视线 匆匆跑了出来  
突然洗手间的门被推开，董思成抬头看过去，来人宽肩窄腰大长腿，脸上妆容未卸，重重的眼线将眼睛描绘的深邃又迷人，“啊。。。姜丹尼尔xi ，你好”  
推门而进的姜丹尼尔点点头也问了声好，他认得此人，好像是马克的队友“你好 WINWEIN XI”  
董思成打开水龙头打湿自己脸颊，他觉得自己还需要在冷静一下，悄悄抬头看向隔壁，果然 是行走的画报啊，私下看来也是男性美爆棚，董小朋友看看自己身板，自己也不矮啊 只是体格确实差了一大截，突然察觉身边人变得有些烦躁，猛地往自己脸上拍水 更是恨不得钻到水龙头里面去，董思成小心翼翼的走过去“请问 你 不舒服么？”  
姜丹尼尔迅速的抬起头，因着速度太快带起水珠一片，本来今天是组合演唱会结束庆功日，一群人妆都没卸就来参加，偏偏庆功宴上不仅是成员们和工作人员，还有一些怀着各种目的的人参与进来，公司意思是都不能得罪 还得好好应付，他心下烦躁，也没在意就饮下别人递来的酒杯，没想就这么中了招，本想着自己来洗手间解决一下再打个招呼就走人，没想到还有个小可爱在这里 而且 还没有走的意思，那就不能怪我了。。。姜丹尼尔轻舔嘴角 看向此时站在自己身前的小可爱，懵懂的大眼望向自己，他能看出来 那双眼睛里此时映出来的 是满满的担心  
“你 需要帮忙么？”小可爱说出的话都异常让人舒服  
“需要。。。你要帮我么？”姜丹尼尔低哑的声音传来，董思成莫名觉得周边温度下降 他有些紧张，因为现在姜丹尼尔的眼神 太可怕了。。。“我。。我去帮你找你成员们”说完对着他笑笑就转身离开，不曾想身后的人速度更快，挡在了他身前  
“你说 你要帮助我的。。。winwinxi”姜丹尼尔走上前将正在维修的牌子挂到门外，转身看向董思成，小可爱明显被吓到了 嘴唇微张 大大的眼睛看着他  
“你。。。你。。。”  
“怎么 winwin要说到做到啊。。”姜丹尼尔压抑着体内的燥热，一步一步的走过去，董思成看着来人 有些害怕的随着他上前的脚步一步一步的往后退着，他不知道姜丹尼尔突然怎么了，但是此时他很危险 需要赶紧联系队员们才是正确的，想着他迅速的拿出手机放到身后 眼睛直盯着姜丹尼尔 身后的手却是快速的按下快捷键1号，希望那人能聪明的察觉出情况然后找到他

 

 

《二》

“winwin 怎么这么不乖呢？”董思成注意力全在自己思绪中，耳边突然传来的声音让他反射性的转过头，不曾想唇角刚好擦过姜丹尼尔的脸颊，在他脸色爆红时，姜丹尼尔已经上前一步将他抵在洗手台，越过他 手伸过去顺走了藏在身后的手机  
“昀昀？怎么还不回来？”电话里传来泰容温柔地声音，董思成看着姜丹尼尔眯起的眼睛，伸手抵住欲靠过来的胸膛大声喊道“泰容哥，救命 姜丹尼尔。。。”话音未落手机就被姜丹尼尔挂断，扔在角落，随即落下来的 是他带着温度的亲吻，董思成一脸懵逼的看着压下来的脸庞，他可以清晰地看到他脸上细小的绒毛，也能看到将眼睛勾勒的深邃迷人的眼线，姜丹尼尔见身下的人儿还在呆愣状态，不禁轻叹 “怎么这么可爱啊”随即再一次印上去，这次 他用力撬开身下人的唇齿 疯狂的在里面攻城略地，董思成这才如雷劈了般反映过来，可也为时已晚，他用尽全身力气想要推开来人，却无法动摇分毫，身后就是洗手池，身子被弯曲到极致 后背被挤压贴到镜子，董思成仅穿了一件衬衣 此时后背冰冷的温度让他打了个冷颤，手上不停的推搡来人肩膀，摇头想要避开亲吻却总被找到移开的方向追逐着顺便被吻个透彻  
“姜。。。姜丹尼尔 你放开！！！！”董思成整个人被压在洗手台上，伸出去的拳头被轻易的挡下，姜丹尼尔终于抬起头，看向他，此时董思成被他亲吻的发丝有些乱，衣衫也在挣扎时不知道怎么的蹭掉了几颗扣子 漏出半截胸膛，随着呼吸微微起伏着，姜丹尼尔看了只觉得内心火更热了  
再说被挂断了电话的李泰容，皱着眉头看着手机 脑子里思索着什么，随即起身走出包间  
“泰容哥，怎么了？”郑在玹发现他的动作起身跟了出来  
“在玹呐，你和wanna one里的人熟悉么？”  
“马克因为MC认识邕圣祐，怎么了？”郑在玹有些搞不清楚，刚才打电话的 不是昀昀么？  
打了个电话把吃的正开心的小马叫到角落，李马克瞪着一双卡姿兰大眼睛看向把自己围在角落的两个哥哥不知所措“马克，你现在打电话，把邕圣祐叫过来”  
“唉？圣祐哥在这里么？”李马克看着自己哥哥没有要回答自己的意思，只能撇撇嘴打了个电话  
邕圣祐走过来时，看到角落里站着的三个人脸色不虞，要不是认识李马克还以为此时三人是要找自己打架呢  
“马克呀”  
“邕圣祐xi，请问 姜丹尼尔在什么地方？”李泰容没有给他寒暄时间，直截了当的问道  
“啊？姜 姜丹尼尔？你们是要认识他？？”邕圣祐有些迷糊了  
“这很重要，拜托请快点找到他，你知道他现在情况么？”  
“丹尼尔 好像喝了一杯酒有点不舒服，这会儿 不在洗手间应该就是回宿舍了吧”邕圣祐摸着下巴仔细想了想，刚才一阵有些乱，他只记得丹尼尔接了一杯酒然后就脸色暗沉的走了出去  
“走，去找洗手间！”李泰容扯扯领口，疾步向前“请你 和我们一起找他吧，他现在和我们成员winwin在一起，似乎 不太对劲”  
“姜丹尼尔，你 你知不知道自己在做什么，快点放开我，我 我 经纪人马上就回找过来的，你不要太过分！！！”连威胁的语句现在在精虫上脑的姜丹尼尔眼里都是可爱的，他托起小可爱的屁股将他整个人抬起来放到洗手台上，董思成因为突如其来的高度吓得抓紧了姜丹尼尔的衬衫，在平稳落到洗手台上时双手抵住他的胸膛，高热的温度让董思成有一瞬间抽回手，随即脸色爆红“你 你是不是发生了什么，我去给你找人好不好？男人还是女人，我都可以给你找来 ”董思成大抵知道了眼前喘着粗气的人是为什么这么猴急了，所以 最后声音都带了丝哭腔，能不害怕么，这人被下了药 闹不好自己就清白不保了，这要是个女人自己也就认了，偏偏 是个男人，还是个体格比自己大很多的男人，很明显的自己是要被上的那个  
“没人能比得过你 亲爱的” 姜丹尼尔低头吻了吻他的嘴角，随即抬起头扯开自己领带，他扯下领带的动作缓慢又魅惑，董思成觉得要是现在他不是用来捆住自己的手，没准自己还能欣赏一下，双手被拴在身后，他有些欲哭无泪，姜丹尼尔挤进他双腿间，此时正埋头在他脖颈间开垦，自己的脖子就这么有吸引力么，这都今天第二个人了，在他双手转移到自己裤子时，董思成有些慌了，双腿不停地想要踹过去却被男人一只手制住，突然外面说话声将他注意力转移，是来找他的李泰容  
“泰容哥！！！！”刚开口便被姜丹尼尔如数吞下，听到洗手间门被打开的声音董思成瞬间觉得自己获救了，他发誓 以后一定好好听泰容和的话，再也不挑战队长权威了  
李泰容几人在找了所在楼层的洗手间后皆没看到人，谁会想到董思成怕被人发现竟然害羞的跑到了楼上一层的洗手间，听到董思成的声音几个人想也没想就拿开门口姜丹尼尔放的牌子闯了进去，只是刚一进去便被眼前景象惊呆了  
董思成现在整个人被压在洗手台，姜丹尼尔站在他双腿间埋头亲吻着他，而董思成因为被绑在身后的双手撑着胸膛微微上前 更是方便了姜丹尼尔，两个人皆是衣衫不整的样子，董思成甚至裤子都被解开，郑在玹反射性的抬手挡住了李马克的眼睛  
“看什么呢 还不抓紧拉开他”董思成等了半天几个人都没动作，在看到他们呆愣的神情时迫不及待的开口，丝毫不知道自己此时的样子对他们造成的冲击  
几个人像是刚反应过来，李泰容看了一眼邕圣祐，两个人一起上前，只是当两人的手刚碰到姜丹尼尔的肩膀时 董思成突然拔高的音调将几人吓在当场，李马克拉下郑在玹挡在自己眼前的手望过去，董思成整个人伸着脖子想要往后撤却被人压着动弹不得，口中的呻吟却是清晰传来“别。。。啊啊啊 别 别咬了，拜托 拜托不要。。。呜呜呜。。。。”  
原来 姜丹尼尔在他们要将他拉开时，像是一头小猎犬 伸出獠牙 咬住了董思成的脖子，而那本就是董思成敏感的位置，此时更像是触电般想要避开，这下几个人看着眼前景象，郑在玹暗暗咽了咽口水，上前一掌打晕了姜丹尼尔，随即将人扔给邕圣祐就示意他们先走，李泰容则脱下外套，盖在董思成身上  
待邕圣祐带着姜丹尼尔离开后，李泰容才看向此时怀里的人，董思成此刻小脸红扑扑的整个人埋在他胸前， “泰容哥，让 让他们先出去好不好…”董思成有些软糯的语气小声说着，李泰容抬头对着另外两人点点头示意他们先出去，刚刚的卖力挣扎让董思成此刻衣衫尽开大口喘着粗气，白嫩的小脸上还挂着泪珠，好不可怜，他抬头看向李泰容，他的队长此刻紧抿着嘴唇 锋利的眉眼看着他一言不发，董思成不禁讨好拿脑袋蹭了蹭他肩膀“你先帮我解开啊”  
“为什么跑来这里？”  
“啊？我怕你们看到嘛 谁知道楷灿突然这么热情，有点 有点难为情啊。。”董思成低下头，李泰容的角度看过去 这人就连小小的发旋都散发着可爱，让人忍不住想要欺负他，这样想着 他把手伸到衣服下，视线里是董思成突然瞪大的眼睛和小声的呜咽“李 李泰容你个混蛋做什么 呜。。。”  
李泰容竟然 竟然借着他的衣服阻挡，把手伸进他的裤子 握住了他的。。。此刻董思成还坐在洗手台上，只能轻靠在李泰容怀里轻喘着，咬着自己的嘴唇不让呻吟散出来，李泰容看了一会他的嘴唇 ，伸出手去揉捏他的下唇“又不叫哥，该罚！”随即低头轻轻咬住，像在品尝最美味的小蛋糕，慢慢的撕咬舔舐着，辗转厮磨的寻找出口，董思成后下巴被钳制 动弹不得，只能仰着头被迫承受，耳边的呼吸声越来越粗重，伸到裤子里的手也加快了速度，随着眼前一道白光闪过 董思成浑身瘫软的倒在李泰容怀中，想要再说些什么却觉得全身被抽没了力气，就那么晕了过去，李泰容扯过纸巾将两人清理干净 解开董思成被捆的双手，抱起他缓步离开  
有些东西 是该加快脚步了

 

 

《三》

深夜安静的宿舍  
李马克满头大汗喘息着猛然起身，怔愣的忘了周围一眼，队友们还在熟睡中，他擦擦汗 起身前往浴室，白蒙蒙的水汽笼罩着的浴室，让人看不清里面情景，伴随着水声传来的 是一声低吼，释放过后的李马克眼里是化不开的欲望，“shit！！”他怎么也没想到，只是酒店卫生间那一幕，竟让他做起了春梦，更要命的是，梦里那个身体白皙躺在他身下承受着他猛烈攻势，淡色的嘴唇呼出诱人呻吟的，是他的昀昀哥哥，这样想着 李马克捂住眼睛，挡住了眼里的春色 要命的 只是想想 他又勃起了  
丝毫不知自己成了小朋友春梦启蒙者的董思成还在沉沉的昏睡着，郑在玹看着李泰容抱着他走出酒店回到宿舍，看着李泰容将他抱到床上小心的盖上被子，他手插在口袋倚在门口“你对他做了什么？”  
李泰容轻撇他一眼，继续着自己的动作，董思成睡着后很乖，任由李泰容帮他脱下碍事衣服也没反应“我能做什么？”  
“李泰容，别太过火”  
“呵呵，在玹哪 是你自己亲口说的对昀昀没有感觉，现在 你又是出于什么来干涉？”李泰容帮董思成按好被子，在他额头轻轻一吻 随即起身走了出去

“呀，在玹啊 刚才你对winwin真的是，真的很喜欢我们winwin么~”面对队友的揶揄，郑在玹莫名有些心烦，最近他交了个小女友，天天咋呼着自己对昀昀好过对她，郑在玹每次都要花大力气才能哄好，此时听到队友的话 下意识反驳道  
“都是队友，营业这个东西，还需要我说么”  
“你对昀昀好，只是因为营业？”  
“我和你们不是都很好么？干嘛单说winwin”郑在玹有些不自在的转移话题“再说了，公司不是说了么，97粉丝很多啊，适合营业，难不成 你们真的以为我喜欢啊”  
“哦。。。”队友们突然地怪叫让郑在玹心烦，他起身准备回房间，只是刚转身就被钉在原地“昀。。昀昀？”门口董思成拎着拿回来的零食站在玄关处，黑暗中他的表情正在玹看不清“抱歉 听到了你们的谈话，我买了些零食回来，你们自己看着分吧”  
董思成走到桌前放下手里的袋子，面无表情的就要走回房间  
“昀昀呐，我们。。”  
“不用说了，我都知道的，大家都是营业而已，没有谁会当真的”董思成轻声的说道  
“这是怎么了？”刚刚进门的李泰容看着客厅有些尴尬的的氛围有些不解  
“没事，我有些累 先去休息了泰容哥”董思成回答时不忘接过哥哥手里的东西  
看着董思成回房的背影，郑在玹有些抱歉 又有些不解，只是到后来这个背影每每在他梦中出现，梦里董思成的眼神让他心揪的一阵痛时才慢慢明白，自己错失了什么。。  
在那之后的行程中，郑在玹绕是再迟钝也发现平时爱黏着自己问东问西的小鸡仔再也没有出现过，董思成与他始终保持着一定的距离，就算是被队友们强行cue，董思成虽然也会眯着眼睛对着他撒娇，但是过后就会一脸淡定的对他笑笑然后离开，郑在玹知道，一切 都变了。。他被董思成 踢进了黑名单，果然 被讨厌了吧。。

此时的郑在玹倚在门口看着黑暗中睡着的董思成眼神复杂，他和思成 需要他怎么做才能回到过去？  
翌日，董思成睡到了自然醒，在看到坐在床上看动漫的日本哥哥时猛然反应过来，自己这是回到宿舍了，心情大好的给了日本哥哥一个拥抱，在日本哥哥受宠若惊的目光中出了房门，只是下一秒就后悔了  
“昀昀？”李泰容站在厨房对着他挥挥手，董思成看着这个此时笑的一脸纯良的哥哥，怎么也无法与昨晚那个攻击力MAX的人联系在一起“你昨晚喝的有点多，先来把醒酒汤喝了”  
董思成乖乖的走过去默默地喝了一口，小心翼翼的抬头看向李泰容，在碰上队长大人怜爱的眼神时又迅速低下头一口喝干“咳咳咳”  
“慢点喝，没人和你抢”李泰容看着自家弟弟可爱的样子，好笑的拍拍他的后背  
“啊呀。。一大早就闪瞎人眼啊”徐英浩懒洋洋的走进来笑的一脸无辜“泰容哥哥 我也喝多了，能给一份醒酒汤么？”  
“抱歉，只有一杯”李泰容一只手顺着董思成后背，一只手插在口袋里  
“啧，双标怪”徐英浩见怪不怪的走出厨房，他早就知道结果 刚刚只是去逗逗那个小孩，果然 小孩咳的更厉害了 哈哈哈哈哈  
董思成只觉得自己后背李泰容手到的地方都热得发烫，连忙一个转身脱离魔爪“泰容哥我没事”想到昨天泰容哥对他做的，他还是没办法坦然面对  
李泰容好整以暇的看着董思成思考的样子轻捏他的脸蛋“脑袋不够就不要多想了，昀昀”在看到董思成生气的想要打他的动作时顺手揽过他的腰肢拉近自己“不然 我不介意让昀昀在回顾一下昨晚的”  
董思成只觉得打在耳边的呼吸滚烫，他整个人像个被煮熟的小虾子在人怀里扭动着却始终挣脱不出去，也忘记了刚才被取笑后想要报仇的心思“泰。。泰容哥。。。”董思成觉得自己用上了吃奶的力气，李泰容竟然没有移动分毫，这个哥哥平时看着娇弱，怎么力气这么大？  
“昀昀很不乖。。。”李泰容轻凑上去咬住了他的半边脸颊，满意的感受到怀里的身躯突然僵硬不再挣扎，他如一头嗜血的狼一步步的将猎物咬住脖颈圈进自己的领地，董思成随着他一步步后退，直到撞上料理台，李泰容的手贴心的放在他腰后防止他撞疼“昀昀太可爱了，哥哥总怕昀昀会被别人拐走啊。。。”  
董思成突然停止挣扎看向李泰容，果然 还是因为昨晚让泰容哥担心了。。想到这里 他伸手环住李泰容“泰容哥，不要担心了，是我不对 以后不会乱跑了。。。”感觉到李泰容身体有一刻都的正怔愣，董思成还以为哥哥不喜欢他的拥抱，又有用力往他怀里钻了钻然后抬起头看他“泰容哥？唔。。。”李泰容突如其来的亲吻让董思成有些招架不住，无奈 自己把自己送上门的结果就是 现在连逃开都不能，难得看到泰容哥这幅样子 还是因为自己，突然觉得自己并不讨厌这种感觉  
董思成有个小秘密，秘密里 是关于他的队长大人，李泰容  
初入公司没多久的董思成便被编入出道组，迎接他的 就是当时虽然还是练习生但是已经是半公开状态 板上钉钉会出道的李泰容，董思成就如一只不谙世事的小狐狸，闯入了狼群环伺的公司，不是没遇到冷嘲和热讽，也不是没遇到故意找茬的人，但是心大如董思成 通通不在乎，只要他能出道，这些都不是什么大问题，自小身处艺术生环境，这类小小的状况对于他 并不是不能解决，只是 在被李泰容撞上一次并解救了之后，他看着李泰容坚毅的下颌线，突然就放弃了所有的计划，乖乖的扮演者小羔羊的角色，躲在他身后看着他帮他解决一切的刁难，不管李泰容是出于公司委托还是即将成为队友的责任，董思成都不想知道，他只知道 李泰容哦 进了他的心，就别想逃开，哪怕出道后李泰容的重心慢慢转移到其他队员炒cp，董思成也不着急，他已经慢慢的摸索出了他们队长大人的软肋，所以 面对郑在玹的营业言论他虽然有些委屈 却并未有多大的感觉，只是 想到李泰容就在他身后，他故意没有打断他们的聊天，果然 了解了情况的李泰容有些笨拙的拉着他安慰了一晚，并且再次将他划入自己领地，不允许任何人欺负，想到这里 小狐狸看着队长大人此刻紧闭的眼睛 坏心的抬起胳膊圈住李泰容脖子，配合的张开嘴巴任由李泰容在他口腔作乱  
郑在玹看着厨房里忘我拥吻的二人，眼神晦暗不明 攥紧了手里的醒酒药，下一秒却被人拉着手远离那里  
“在玹呐。。。”金道英有些尴尬的挠挠头不知道怎么开口，刚刚那一幕他也看到了，他也没想到李泰容竟然在厨房堂而皇之的就对昀昀下手  
“哥。。我是不是做错了？”郑在玹紧攥着那盒药，眼神迷茫  
“在玹呐 昀昀这孩子，看着安静无欲无求，可是 其实他最怕被人抛弃，他需要的 是源源不断的爱和包容”  
“可是我。。。”郑在玹喃喃自语道“哥，我该怎么办？”  
“你。。也喜欢昀昀？”金道英有些头疼了  
“喜欢。。。想和他做泰容哥在做的事情，甚至更深一步”  
“我的天。。。”看着郑在玹势在必得的表情，他知道 郑在玹想要的东西，就一定要得到的，兔子哥哥不禁开始为小狐狸担心了。。

 

 

《四》

“喂，想什么呢，还不准备收拾行李，3点的飞机啊”邕圣祐看着坐在地上发呆的姜丹尼尔踹了一脚，看着姜丹尼尔没有反抗的顺着他的动作趴在地上也没起来不禁好奇的蹲下去戳戳他“嘿！！”  
“哥，这次颁奖礼 nct也去啊”姜丹尼尔眯着眼睛笑的见牙不见眼  
“啧，你不是吧”邕圣祐想起自己看到的洗手间一幕，轻咳一声“因为昀昀？你不是吧，不会吧？？”  
“这次活动要赶紧和昀昀亲近起来”看着姜丹尼尔迅速的爬起来跑出去邕圣祐叹口气，还熟悉起来呢，你俩都差点负距离了，第一面就这么劲爆，人能喜欢你才怪呢

 

X颁奖礼

“孩子们，这次房间分配，完全抽签决定”经纪人看着眼前浩浩荡荡的队伍，有些头疼，谁家经纪人像他这么累啊，成员就有18个啊  
“真的么真的么～”看着下面叽叽喳喳开始讨论，经纪人赶紧摆摆手，“你们误会了，不是你们抽签，这次主办方打乱顺序，自己抽签的”  
满意的看着下面安静下来，经纪人继续说道“也就是说 成员间打乱了，但是不仅是你们 是所有的团之间打乱了，你们能和谁一间房，我也不知道”  
“有点刺激啊。。。”李楷灿首先开口，“所以说 我们可能是和不同公司的人一间房间”  
“是的”  
董思成站在李泰容后面玩着他的背包袋子无聊的鼓着腮帮子，管他和谁一间，万一碰上小17，还能一起开黑呢  
董思成领了房卡由李泰容领着找到房间并帮他放好行李“昀昀，不知道你和谁一间房，可能是前辈也可能是后辈，遇上不认识的先用敬语问好知道么？”小狐狸满足的圈着李泰容的腰撒着娇，李泰容看着他满不在乎的样子叹口气上前吻吻他的唇角，怎么就这么放心不下  
送走了李泰容，董思成绕房间转了一圈，然后打定主意去洗个澡然后再去骚扰队长大人  
姜丹尼尔拎着包走进房间时注意到已经有人先到了，从队长那里知道这次房间打乱顺序，他心有些不受控制的狂跳着，是不是 可以期待一下，放好行李转身看到另一个床边的行李箱上大大的win win，他不禁笑开来，上天果然还是偏爱他的，顺手过去将房门反锁，姜丹尼尔听着浴室哗啦啦的水声，慢条斯理的换起了衣服  
董思成哼着小歌洗完澡，习惯性的围上浴巾就走出来，看到背对着他脱去上衣的男人友好的举起手打了个招呼“嗨～我是nct的win win，你好。。。？！！！！”董思成看着转过身的人，内心疯狂刷起了弹幕  
高大的男人有着引以为傲挺拔身材，紧致结实的腹肌让董思成很是羡慕，仔细看竟然还有块状的胸肌，董思成不禁觉得自己裸着上身出来并不明智，对比之下 自己真的像只小鸡仔，还是未成年的  
转过身的姜丹尼尔没想到会看到如此的景象，董思成裸着上身只围了一条浴巾出来，头发低落的水珠顺着胸膛滑落至下慢慢隐入浴巾，董思成的皮肤很好，昏黄的灯光下 姜丹尼尔只觉的配上那张清纯带着妖艳的脸，实在是 秀色可餐呢。。董思成虽然身材瘦削 但可能是因为从小跳舞的关系，身材匀称 每一项都恰到好处，主要是 恰到了姜丹尼尔的心。。  
董思成有些尴尬的挠挠头，只觉的两个人都不说话互相看着对方又有些不妥，他上前打开自己的行李箱默默的找出睡衣换上，眼前的美景消失了 姜丹尼尔才觉得自己松了口气，天知道他刚才心里想到了各种18禁，再晚一会儿他可能都要暴露了  
“那个。。。”姜丹尼尔清清嗓子，蹲在董思成面前看着他整理行李，想要说点什么却又怕说错  
而董思成似乎知道他在意什么，低头整理自己的也不看他小声说道“我知道你上次并不是故意的，没关系的，我已经不记得了。。”  
“我是真的 喝了不干净的东西，然后，还是需要和你说声抱歉，吓到你了，重新认识一下，我叫姜丹尼尔，96年的”  
董思成这才抬起头看着蹲在身前穿着黑色卫衣笑的见牙不见眼的人，突然想到了粉丝对他的昵称萨摩耶，想想还真的挺像，噗嗤一声笑出来伸手握上对方伸出来的手“你好，董思成，你可以叫我昀昀，97年”  
“哦？那昀昀要叫我哥哥啊～～”  
“丹尼尔哥，那 你先收拾一下行李，我先出去一下”董思成收拾好行李箱起身，对着姜丹尼尔笑笑就往外走，手握上把手却没有打开，董思成敛下笑容，从容的扭开开关走了出去，门内姜丹尼尔看着他有些落荒而逃的背影笑的开心

董思成站在走廊上有些迷茫，他想要去找李泰容却发现自己粗心的并没有问李泰容房间号，而他的手机刚才并未带出来，此时再让他回去拿是万万不可能的，就在董思成急的抓耳挠腮时身后一只手将他拉入房间随即门被关上，董思成下一大跳下意识转身就是一拳却被身后的人轻松握住“昀昀，是我”  
听出来人声音的董思成挣开束缚就要往外走 “昀昀？”室内另一个人的声音让董思成停住脚步 ，整理了一下衣服就靠上去“道英哥，你在这个房间么～”  
“我来串门的，这个房间是在玹和邕圣祐的”  
董思成默默的翻了个白眼，是不是因为这俩团人最多的事啊，怎么重合机率这么大啊，那小17呢，怎么一个没见啊  
“啊 win win你好”邕圣祐听到声音从洗手间走出来，现下 好像是有些尴尬啊  
“昀昀 你是和谁一个房间？”金道英拉着董思成走到沙发处坐下，他是真的担心董思成，毕竟身为一个外国人又认生，他们相处的久了对于一些礼仪不怎么在乎，可是如果遇上不熟悉的前辈 很容易在不经意间得罪人的  
“就是邕圣祐哥哥的队友，姜丹尼尔啊。。。”董思成无聊的又要撕自己手上的肉刺，却被郑在玹一把抓住，他挣了一下没挣开便由着他去了，但他话音刚落郑在玹拉着他的手突然加重力气，董思成疼的皱起眉头看向他  
“你说 你和姜丹尼尔一个房间？”郑在玹只觉的瞬间血气上涌，看着董思成丝毫没有警惕性的话给更是生气  
“怎么了？”金道英有些不解“wannaone的成员们还是挺好相处的，而且我听说姜丹尼尔性格也很好，不用担心昀昀”  
邕圣祐听到董思成的话张大嘴巴，又觉得自己这样有些傻赶紧闭上嘴巴，找出手机就发起信息，这也太。。  
“昀昀，你和圣祐哥换房间”郑在玹厉声说道，平时温和的小酒窝也隐匿起来不见踪影，董思成虽然不喜却也知道他是真的为他担心，不禁缓声说道“不用啦，没关系的，那次 是特殊情况”  
“昀昀！”  
“哎呀，道英哥你知道泰容哥哪个房间么，我忘记问了”董思成小聪明的岔开话题，对着金道英问出了自己原本的目的  
金道英有些尴尬的看了脸色不虞的郑在玹一眼，轻咳一声“昀昀啊，我也不知道呢。。。啊 那个 我忘了我刚才和我室友东昊哥说要带吃的回去了，那个 我先走了哈～”聪明的兔子哥哥此刻选择抛弃小狐狸，哪怕他知道队长大人知道了他也会很惨，但是眼下 明显郑在玹濒临爆发，正在他想着怎么找理由一起带走邕圣祐时，对方适时地开口道“我和你一起出去，我也有事要找我们队友”邕圣祐挥挥手机  
董思成刚要开口说一起走就被着急的兔子哥哥甩上门，他错过了开口的机会，眼睁睁的看着两个人走出去，一时间 只剩下他和郑在玹大眼瞪小眼的看着，董思成有些尴尬的挠挠头“那个 我想说，我也有事，先走了。。。”  
董思成刚要走就被人从背后抱住，他有些被吓到 下意识的挣扎却被抱的更紧  
“昀昀，你是不是还在生我气？”  
“在玹，我没有生气，真的”董思成叹口气，敢情金道英打得这个谱  
“你觉得 我因为那次听到你们聊天所以生气，可是 真的没有”察觉到束缚在腰间的手更紧了，董思成不禁往后仰以图能呼吸“在。。在玹，我当时虽然有些委屈，可是事后想想你说的也没错，我们 的确都是营业啊，所以 我真的没有因为那次生气”  
“那昀昀现在对我 是什么感觉？”郑在玹贴在他耳边轻声问着，听到董思成的解释他并没有开心的感觉，反倒是生起一股闷气，这说明 董思成心里 压根就没有他，所以才会不在乎，才会不生气，所以他有些咬牙切齿的问出他内心最好奇的问题，但是董思成并未察觉到此刻郑在玹的眼神有多危险，他低头想想 轻声说道“就是队友啊。。在玹，我们是亲故，是队友。。。啊！！！”  
郑在玹没等他说完就一口咬上那只尖尖的耳朵，力道让董思成吃痛，只是董思成还未从疼痛中反应过来便被耳后毫无章法的湿吻吓到，用力掰着圈在他腰间的胳膊却被带着往后直到郑在玹抱着他坐到沙发里，董思成被转了个身跨坐在郑在玹身上，伸出去阻挡的胳膊被拉到身后，整个人挺直了身子向后仰着，却依旧逃不开他的亲吻，他有些颤抖的扭动着想要逃离下一秒在察觉到下身被抵住时彻底傻了眼，随即挣扎的更厉害了，郑在玹用了大力气才制住他，看着努力挣扎的董思成气急，凑近他在他锁骨处一阵舔咬又一阵吸吮，董思成敏感的身子想要后退却被圈住更向前凑，他用牙齿紧咬着嘴唇防止自己呻吟出声，却被来人咬住下唇，一时间 安静的房间内满是郑在玹粗重的呼吸和他破碎的呻吟，最终 他有些无力的靠在郑在玹身上“昀昀，如果不是因为一会还要集合，真想就这么办了你。。。”  
董思成眨眨眼，不知道是否听了进去，郑在玹放开钳制看着他慢慢起身，平复了一下呼吸  
“在玹，我们是亲故，不管是现在还是以后 都只是亲故”  
郑在玹看着他离开的背影，笑的温柔“这可不是你能决定的，亲爱的昀昀。。。”

 

 

《五》

“昀昀？”  
“泰容哥。。”原本蹲在墙角的委屈的画圈圈的董思成瞬间红了眼眶，好像离家的小狐狸突然见到了自己的主人  
“怎么在这？”李泰容走过去蹲在他面前 “昀昀和谁一间房？”  
“姜 姜丹尼尔。。。我想出来找泰容哥哥的，可是忘记你是哪间房了。。”  
“怎么不打我电话？要不是我正好要去找你，你就在这里蹲着？需要我和你换房间么？”话说出口李泰容就有些后悔，这次的安排明显的是主办方另有其他想法，换房间这件事情 在他看来可能性微乎极微  
“手机忘在房间了。。换房间。。可以么？”  
“我先去和经纪人哥提一下”被董思成亮晶晶的大眼睛毫无防备的看着，李泰容明知道可能性极低 还是应了下来  
“那 哥我先回去整理一下行李。。”  
“嗯”李泰容低头在他发旋轻轻落下一吻

“昀昀你回来了”  
董思成刚推开房门就看到姜丹尼尔穿着浴袍坐在沙发上玩着手机，扫了他屏幕一眼，是他经常玩的一款游戏  
“那个 我一会要和泰容哥换个房间”董思成并不觉得直言有什么不合适，他们原本就不熟，他也没打算和他做什么朋友  
姜丹尼尔放下手机，紧盯着他 眼神锋利，让董思成不敢直视，“我。。那个 一会儿泰容哥会过来的，我先整理一下”实在不知道要怎么说，董思成干脆选择了忽略  
“winwin xi。。。”姜丹尼尔站起身径直走过来，董思成不得不抬起头，姜丹尼尔高大的身躯遮去了大半部分的明亮，董思成蹲在行李箱旁手不自觉地握紧了边缘，姜丹尼尔说说出来的每一个字都让他心颤  
“恐怕你要失望了winwin，主办方既然这样安排了房间，断然是有其他理由的，你不在的时候我已经录过视频并在官网发布了，如果你现在搜索的话，估计还在首页第一条，真抱歉，让你失望了，你的室友 依旧是我”  
董思成下意识低头掏出手机却被人按住后脑勺，被迫视线直视  
“啧。。。真疯狂。。”姜丹尼尔居高临下的扫视着他的一切表情变化，视线下移到锁骨处，清晰的红痕让丹尼尔眯起眼睛，他又不是什么纯情小青年，也不会觉得那是蚊子咬的  
听到姜丹尼尔语气中的不善，董思成皱紧眉头刚想开口问他什么毛病就察觉到那人用另一只手在锁骨处上下游移，董思成生怕他突然想不开掐上来  
“这么激烈啊，才这么一会儿时间，昀昀 他让你满意了吗？”  
董思成张大嘴巴不可思议的看着他，大脑飞速地运转着，忽然想起来郑在玹当时的动作，那么大力吸吮，果然 留下了痕迹，董思成竟然有些庆幸刚刚没有被李泰容发现  
“跟你没关系”甩开对方的手，董思成干脆盘腿坐在地上打开手机搜索，姜丹尼尔的视频出现在首页第一条，他有些颤抖的点开那条视频，直到信息李泰容的名字出现在信息一栏，董思成瞬间瞪起眼睛  
“昀昀，经纪人说主办方已经公布了室友，接下来会有一系列的拍摄，房间 是不能换了”  
“大家好，我是姜丹尼尔~大家一定很好奇我的室友是谁对不对？噔噔噔噔~~行李箱上的名字就是我亲爱的的室友哦，是NCT的winwin呢~刚刚见到了 真的很可爱呢~~很希望能和winwin xi尽快熟悉起来啊~~大家期待吧~~”  
“昀昀，我很期待未来这几天哦”姜丹尼尔看着他此时受挫的表情心情大好，耸耸肩走向沙发  
董思成颓然的扔掉手机，后续几条信息他已经不想再读，视频传出的声音让董思成不自觉地看向双腿搭在茶几上玩游戏的姜丹尼尔，宽松的浴袍也遮不住他修长的双腿，半边脸隐在阳光里，上挑的嘴角显示出主人的好心情，他的表情明亮又纯粹，可是董思成却没来由的感到一阵心慌  
Wanna one和SM家的未来希望NCT相遇，两个人数最庞大的团体果然引起发粉丝们的关注，这也让董思成有苦难言，官方视频中的姜丹尼尔总喜欢把他揽在怀里，每讲一句话还要低头询问董思成的意思，关键是 董思成还只能微笑配合，闭着眼睛董思成都能想象到粉丝圈里又会出现一个什么样的CP  
“哟~~昀傻，哈哈哈哈哈哈 你好受啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈“  
“黄仁俊你去死！！！！！“看到黄仁俊发来的视频截图和语音，气呼呼的董思成一阵连环吼，然后得到的回应就是DREAM集体的笑声  
董思成表示心很累 不想说话。。。  
“叮咚“又收到短信，以为又是仁俊发来的，此刻瘫坐在沙发上的董思成并未理会，可是接连几条信息一起过来，董思成不得不拿过手机，发件人竟然是Lucas  
“哈哈哈哈哈 思成哥，你看辣zang图，真的好搞siao哦~~“  
“思成哥你sou到了么？？？“  
“思成哥你为森么不回复ME！！！”  
“思成哥你不能酱！！！”  
一连串的港普听的董思成头疼外加耳朵疼，往上翻香港人发来的信息，最上面是一张饭制图，娇小可人的男孩瘫坐在高大挺拔的男人怀里，衣衫不整，男人的手还伸到难以言明的地方，男孩的脸上有着难耐的欲。。。  
董思成发誓，他没有看到两个人头顶上的名字  
“黄嘻嘻，你！还！没！有！成！年！！！！”  
“思成哥，我们中国人不看辣个！！！窝20岁了！！！！”  
“你给我等着！！！！”  
眼神死盯着那张图，董思成恨不得把黄仁俊和黄旭熙凑一起来个连环打，最好打包成黄氏响声丸！！！  
“在看什么？”腰身被人圈住，董思成慌张的想要关闭手机屏幕却在下一秒被人抢过“哦~昀昀喜欢这样么？”姜丹尼尔戏谑的歪头看着他，董思成伸手想要抢回手机却被姜丹尼尔坏心的把手伸到高处，董思成被人圈住整个扑进怀里，董思成意识到现在两个姿势的暧昧，害羞的脸都红了，下意识转过身子想要挣开  
“不 不是我，那个。。”  
“没关系，昀昀喜欢的话，我可以满足你”最后三个字是用气音在耳边吐出，董思成觉得自己要疯了，因为 姜丹尼尔的手已经慢慢伸到了他的裤子里  
“卧槽！！！！你别。。。”连忙伸手按住那人欲想作怪的手，却被人恶意的带着握住前端，董思成触电般的瞬间瘫软了身体  
“那个 有话 有话好好说啊。。。你误会了。。。”董思成回过头视线撞上身后的人，可是并未挽回什么，反倒是那只手按着自己的手开始慢慢上下撸动  
“嗯。。你。。。。”不自觉地挺起腰部，被迫自己给自己手淫的感觉董思成并不像体验，无奈每次想扭开都被那只手重重的一捏，然后再也没有了力气，只能用另一只手攥紧了那人横在腰间的胳膊，咬紧牙关低头喘息  
“昀昀觉得，现在的姿势和你看到的像么？”  
感觉到姜丹尼尔的牙齿轻咬自己的耳尖，董思成整个人被牢牢固定住，脸颊随即也被舌尖一寸寸舔舐，一只手伸到裤子里作怪，另一只手却是伸到衬衣里面，从小腹一路到达敏感的红樱，董思成无力的附在他的胳膊上，想要掰开却被卸了力气，所有的思绪跟随着姜丹尼尔的手指 所到之处皆是泛起潮红，想到刚刚看到的那张图，董思成只觉得身体更烫了  
“昀昀真美。。。“姜丹尼尔舔舔嘴唇，衬衣领口伸出的手固定住董思成下巴抬起，嘴唇附上去，并未着急品尝，而是先用舌尖描绘着他的唇形，一点点侵入，董思成眯起眼睛任他扫荡自己牙齿，然后看准时机咬下去  
“嘶。。“舌头被咬破，然而与他预想的不同，姜丹尼尔给他的回应是暴风雨般的肆虐，手下的动作加快的同时也被粗暴对待，却在董思成濒临爆发时恶意的堵住让他无法释放，董思成如一条缺水的鱼难受的在姜丹尼尔怀里不安的蹭着，只是 被堵在唇齿间的呻吟全数被人吞噬，口水顺着嘴角流下，董思成难受的呜咽着，生理盐水不受控制的往外涌  
而终于欺负够了怀里的小人，姜丹尼尔才渐渐慢下来，温柔的钩住他的舌尖，董思成已然忘记了抵抗，一声声哀求小声的传达到姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔看着眼前挂着泪珠可怜兮兮望着自己的人，舔舔他的唇角“昀昀叫一声哥哥，我就让你释放，好不好？”  
“哥。。哥哥，拜托。。。“姜丹尼尔低笑一声放开了他，看着董思成手握成拳抵在牙尖，阻挡了那急促的一小声尖叫，室内渐渐一阵腥味蔓延。。。  
“昀昀最近都没有自己弄过么？好浓啊。。。”董思成完全湿透的额发遮挡住眼睛，轻咬着嘴唇摇头避开伸到面前的手，却听到身后的人嗤笑一声“昀昀是在嫌弃自己的东西么？”  
身体突然腾空，董思成全身上下只剩一件衬衣蔽体，直到被放到床上都未缓过来“昀昀是在回味么？“  
“不要这样，好不好。。。“

 

 

《六》

“不要这样，好不好。。。”  
“昀昀，这是在考验我的定力啊。。”姜丹尼尔并未给他回话的时间，低头吻住身下的人，一只手按住他想要挣扎推开他的双手，又是一阵深吻  
敲门声此刻准时响起，察觉到身上的人停止了动作，董思成轻易的挣脱翻身下床，由于腿软差点跌倒，姜丹尼尔一把抱住他，顺便帮他穿上裤子，看着各种想躲开自己的董思成一阵好笑“昀昀以为 能躲多久？”  
董思成整理好衣服，平复了呼吸就跑去开门，门外站着的并不是他希望的李泰容，而是 一脸愠色的郑在玹  
“在玹？”董思成有些疑惑  
“跟我来！”郑在玹看着董思成虽然衣衫完好，但是打乱的头发和亮晶晶的嘴唇，再傻也知道发生了什么，拽过董思成就往外走，随后像是想起什么停住脚步“昀昀今晚和邕圣祐哥换房间住”  
“你能决定得了么？”姜丹尼尔倚在门框上，眼底波涛汹涌  
“你很快就知道了 ” 郑在玹好笑的看他一眼，脱下自己外套披在董思成身上，顺道拉过还云里雾里的人离开  
董思成直到被人按到浴缸里才缓过神来，却连抗议都没来得及发一声就被人拿着喷头一阵冲洗，董思成双手胡乱挥舞着想要制止却被郑在玹一只手制服，“你老实点”郑在玹动作实在算不上轻柔，董思成被人按着里里外外洗了个遍  
以后一定努力健身举铁！！！ 被按的死死的董思成咬牙切齿的想  
好容易这受刑结束，董思成呼噜一把头发瞪向郑在玹“你发什么疯！！”可下一秒却被郑在玹探身凑过来的动作吓得退到浴缸边缘不敢再造次  
“昀昀，我是不是太放纵你了？！！”听着郑在玹似是从喉咙深处发出的声音，董思成不解的歪头看向他，这个词汇似乎超出了他的的韩语储备量  
“什么？“  
“他都碰过你哪里？嗯？这里？”董思成被对方拇指按住嘴唇一阵揉搓，他吃痛却又避不开，眼泪都要出来 ，而郑在玹的动作还在继续 “这里？”好容易对方放开了嘴唇，那只手又伸到了胸口，湿透的衬衣贴在身上，郑在玹隔着衬衣按住了红樱，用了大力扭了一把，董思成一阵闷哼，身体紧往后贴想要躲开却被人更用力的直接抵在浴缸边缘，后背压的生疼   
“还是这里？”董思成撇过脸，双手搭在郑在玹强有力的臂膀上，不知是想推开还是想要拥的更紧，郑在玹手探到他身后，董思成下意识紧闭双腿却被人强硬的拉开，郑在玹干脆跨进浴缸，将人整个抱到身上，拉住他修长双腿盘到自己腰上  
“郑在玹，你 你。。”看着裤子轻易被人扯掉，董思成连一声拒绝都没来得及说  
“昀昀，我原本不想的，可是 昀昀你怎么就是看不到我呢？”  
“不要。。。“郑在玹就着水流深入一指，董思成痛的眼泪瞬间迸发，推拒的动作更是明显，却换来郑在玹更强力的湿吻，他的吻毫无章法可言，董思成扭动着想要躲开却被那只手进入的更深，身后手指已经加到两只，董思成攥紧了郑在玹领口，大口喘息着  
“你个混蛋！！！！唔。。。“手指按压到一点，董思成声线陡然拔高，郑在玹凑近他，董思成能看到他眼睛里浓的化不开的欲望和隐忍”是这里啊。。。”  
“啊。。。郑在玹，你给我出去！！！”被人恶意的挑动着那一点，那敏感的一处被重点对待，董思成只觉得前端慢慢站了起来  
“你看，昀昀明明是喜欢的，还说谎。。。”郑在玹的轻笑传来，董思成只觉得脸颊发烫，精灵耳红的似要滴血，可是 男人真的是下半身动物啊，这样对待他依旧有快感，想要自己伸手丰衣足食却被人抓住双手，郑在玹脱下自己的衬衣，缠绕在了董思成的下身，董思成只觉得一阵酥麻，痒得不行，每每想要伸手都被压回  
“昀昀要用后面射出来 乖~”  
“在玹，在玹你放过我好不好。。。。”董思成眼泪一串串留下，察觉到身下被抵住时，眼泪流的更厉害了  
“昀昀你乖一点，一会儿你就舒服了，好不好？”  
“我不！！！唔！！！！！！！！”  
郑在玹看着眼前努力晃着头 哭到颤抖的小人，狠狠心一鼓作气冲了进去，董思成一口气差点没喘上来“你个混蛋！！！！”  
“这句话，昀昀这是第二次说了哦。。。“郑在玹被里面的湿热刺激的发出一声舒服的叹息，”昀昀里面好热，昀昀韩语有限，哥哥再教你一句好不好？昀昀说 哥哥好厉害。。照顾的昀昀好舒服。。”  
董思成被他的荤话羞的差点没伸手掐到他脖子上，郑在玹的大力冲撞让他无力思考别的，胳膊堪堪搭在他的脖子上，嘴角是破碎的呻吟  
后背倚着的是郑在玹曲起的双腿，他此时跨坐在郑在玹身上随着他的进入起伏着，两人相连处每一次撞击都激起一阵水声，董思成被人撞击的咬着牙齿不让自己尖叫出声，看着郑在玹嘴角上挑的笑，心里一阵国骂，察觉到自己已经全身赤裸，可郑在玹还穿着被打湿的衬衣，完美的身材展现在董思成眼前，不甘的抬起双手揽过他的脖子拉近自己，下一秒就一口咬上那人的肩膀，郑在玹吃痛的闷哼一声却没有阻止他，只是下身的动作更快了  
“昀昀，是在怪我不努力么？欢迎昀昀把哥哥榨干呢。。。”嘴巴贴近董昀昀的耳朵，郑在玹伸手环过他的腰身，坏心地说道，下一秒就觉得董思成咬的更用力了  
浴室内温度升高，玻璃上雾气氤氲，狭小的浴缸内，两个人引径相交，只留下啧啧水声和隐忍着血脉喷发的低吟,一室旖旎  
“在玹，够了，不要了。。。”董思成痛苦的皱眉，被郑在玹贴近了亲吻，一寸寸将他眉头舒展开，郑在玹葱白的双手为他服务着，董思成紧抓着郑在玹衬衣，只觉得身体有些飘飘然  
最终董思成很快释放，一股白灼射到郑在玹腹肌，他眼神迷离的看着自己射出的东西，郑在玹爱极了他这个懵懂的表情，低头咬住他的下唇，换来小狐狸不满的呜咽，随即快速抽插几次，射在他体内，董思成内心输了口气，一巴掌拍开他的脸  
正沉醉其中的郑在玹被人一巴掌呼开，瞪着眼看着眼前的小狐狸，董思成不甘示弱的瞪向他，双手按在他的腹肌上就要起身，瘫软的性器从他体内滑出，带出大股的白灼，董思成脸红了红，却也顾不得，抬腿跨出浴缸  
郑在玹捂着脸颊望着董思成一瘸一拐走到一边，白灼顺着大腿根部流出，在地板上描绘出他移动的痕迹，舔舔嘴唇，郑在玹摸向自己唇角，回想着刚才的美好，低头看了看自己被刚才景色刺激到又蠢蠢欲动的下身，起身跨出去  
“就一次，昀昀 你是低估了自己的魅力，还是看不起我？”  
忍着后面热辣的目光正欲穿上浴袍的董思成被人抱个满怀，郑在玹的话让他翻个白眼，一把挣开他“郑在玹！！你想要的已经得到了，还想怎样？！！”  
“昀昀，我要的 不仅是你的人”说完一把扛起他，扔掉他手里的浴袍就往外走  
“你放我下来！！！！郑在玹！！！！”  
一巴掌打在扑腾的人屁股上，身上的人顿了一会随即挣扎的更厉害了”啊啊啊啊啊，你个混蛋！！！！！”  
“昀昀，我教过你说别的，别总说这一句！”  
被扔在床上时，董思成有一刻的眩晕，没等他清醒过来就已经被人按着压在了身下，没给他考虑时间郑在玹就又冲进了他体内  
刚被照顾过的后穴轻易的容纳了他的尺寸，董思成闷哼一声就要咬人，被郑在玹钳住下巴好一阵揉捏“宝贝儿，咬人是个坏习惯”  
“你。。。”  
“不过 昀昀是适应了我的尺寸么？竟然这么容易就接受了我呢~~”  
董思成撇过头，气呼呼的不再看他，反正他说什么引出的都是郑在玹的荤话，他以前怎么没觉得郑在玹还有这爱好呢？是谁说的他彬彬有礼 有绅士风度的？眼瞎了吧。。。  
“昀昀不专心，在我身下，想谁呢？！”郑在玹一个大力冲撞，董思成没防备呻吟出声，想着反正也已经没有其他退路，还不如享受一下服务，董思成转头看向在自己身上勤奋耕耘的这个情人节Boy，被成员和粉丝称赞的色色的身材，肌理分明的手臂钳制着自己，宽厚的肩膀上还留着自己的牙印，在他白嫩的身体上显得格外的情色。。。  
脸也是自己喜欢的，不管是笑起来还是沉默时，大白桃的脸颊总是肉肉的，董思成突然很想看他的酒窝，伸出手戳戳他的脸，郑在玹一愣 动作停了下来，两个人相互看着 都没有言语  
“切 名扬天下的郑在玹学长，真该让你的追随者们看看。。”董思成的小手依旧在他脸上，郑在玹对于他突如其来的话有些摸不着头脑，却又有些说不上来的欣喜，嘴角弯起 小酒窝就跑了出来，董思成戳戳他的酒窝，然后不自然的轻咳一声，郑在玹肉眼看到他的身体慢慢充血通红  
“喂，你动动啊。。。”  
“昀昀是在邀请我么？“郑在玹好笑的看着他，”那就求求我吧。。“低下头轻啄他的眼睛，感受到他的睫毛不安的忽闪着”昀昀是在吃醋么？他们想看也看不到啊，我只想听昀昀叫我哥哥呢。。。”  
这都是什么毛病？！！怎么都喜欢被叫哥哥，那么喜欢被叫哥哥，去找个弟弟啊！！！！！  
董思成内心狂刷起了弹幕，察觉到他的走神，郑在玹在他脸颊咬了一口，留下一个淡淡的牙印  
“呀！！！”  
“昀昀又在想别人”  
“你到底动不动？！不动就走开，我找别人！！！啊！！！！！！！！！！！”  
董思成猛地被人翻了个身，郑在玹发了狠的冲撞着他，每一次都撞在他的敏感点上，媚肉外翻，董思成刺激的眼泪横流，嘴里不自觉咬住了下身的杯子，呜咽着什么，却只能听到一声声缀泣  
“你想找谁？嗯？昀昀告诉我”  
“啊。。。”董思成揪紧了床单向上蹭却又被一双大手掐住腰身，用力的拽回来，被进入到深处  
”唔。。。在玹，在玹不要了。。。。”可惜 董思成的每一次哭喊换来的都是更大力的对待，董思成觉得自己体内的褶皱都被他一次次的磨平了。。。  
“呜呜呜。。。哥哥，哥哥不要了。。。昀昀 昀昀不要了。。。。”听着身下小坏蛋混合着哭泣不清不楚的话，郑在玹好笑的吻吻他的发旋，身下动作却丝毫没有放缓，这个小狐狸 还是欺负一下才有趣  
窗外灯火辉煌，下面就是围绕在酒店周围的各团粉丝，偶尔还能听到一两声尖叫，郑在玹抱起他走到窗前，下体依旧相连进出着，带出的肠液缓缓顺着大腿滑下，郑在玹没有理会这淫靡的画面，而是低声在他耳边轻声道“昀昀，你说 如果下面的粉丝看到我们现在的动作，会怎么样？“  
董思成瞪大眼睛，双臂紧攀着他的脖颈，头摇得飞快“不要，不要这样在玹，我知道错了，在玹不要。。。”  
“昀昀哪里错了？”郑在玹又是一次大力挺进，感受到董思成的胳膊绕的更紧了   
“呜呜呜。。。我 我以后只 只听在玹的。。。。在玹 在玹不要了 真的不要了，昀昀 昀昀射不出来了 要坏了。。。” 此刻的董思成只想感叹郑在玹的好体力，郑在玹竟然从浴室射过一次后再也没有射过，而自己已经射过3次，现在下身生痛，他实实在在的感受到了不一样的郑在玹，而这个郑在玹 他着实害怕。。。  
郑在玹爱怜的吻掉他的泪水，“昀昀要是一直这么乖，就好了，不要担心，这是单向玻璃，没人能看到昀昀，我舍不得昀昀被别人看去。。。”  
终是舍不得董思成难受，郑在玹将他抵在窗户上，俯下身将他的呻吟如数吞下才射了出来，看着董思成满足的抱着自己脖子睡了过去，他低头轻笑，将人抱去了浴室，几次都是射在体内，还是要好好清理的

 

 

《七》

董思成睁开眼睛时侯，看到的是白花花的胸脯，他眨眨眼，脑子有一刻回神，然后想也没想，一口咬上去

“嘶。。。”被咬得人睁开眼晴，被他压在脑袋下面的手轻轻抚摸着他的头发“呵呵，大清早这么不乖，嗯？”

郑在玹得声音还带着早上刚醒得沙哑，董思成松开嘴巴瞪向他，一把推开然后翻身下床，只是刚迈出一步就腿软跌坐在地上“卧槽。。。”

听着小狐狸得咒骂郑在玹好笑的起身，公主抱起那人走进浴室“对不起，都是昀昀味道太好了，没忍住。。”

“你！！”董思成被他抱进浴室，转身一把将那人推出去“出去！！！我要洗澡！！”

郑在玹看着在眼前被关闭的门，悻悻的摸摸鼻子，然后回去翻找起自己的衣服  
当两个人推门出去的时候，郑在玹的一脸餍足和董思成得臭脸形成鲜明对比，队友们对此有些不理解，李泰容视线在两人身上来回几遍，最终忍不住拉过董思成离开，金道英拉过郑在玹，戳戳他胳膊“你什么情况？”看着郑在玹嘴角就没放下的微笑张大嘴巴“不是吧？”

“泰容哥。。。”董思成被人拉着往前走，他有些吃痛却终是没说什么

“告诉我，发生了什么”李泰容在董思成歪过头时眼尖的看到他后颈处得红痕，凑近了一把将他转了个身按在墙上，拉下他的衣领伸手抚上去，董思成被他摸得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩

“泰 泰容哥。。。”小狐狸背对着他，战战兢兢，李泰容眼睛充血 嗜血得一口咬上

“啊。。。哥，泰容哥“董思成被狠狠压在墙壁上，那人一点没留情，重重咬上了他的后颈，而后就是叼起他一点细肉，仔细碾磨吸吮，董思成不禁抬起头，身体紧贴墙壁 想挣扎却被束缚

“昀昀，为什么 总是这么不乖呢。。”

“唔。。。我没有。。。。”

“昀昀。。。昀昀。。。。”董思成努力挣开 转过身抱住一直在他脖颈间磨蹭的人，手指穿过他的发间安抚着“哥，泰容哥，我这这里。。”

李泰容从来没有觉得自己情绪这么失控过，当他看到两人从一间房内出来，又看到郑在玹表情和董思成颈后明显的吻痕时，只觉得双手不受控制的拉住董思成，将他带离那人的范围，然后就是不受控制的想要将这个人狠狠的按进自己怀里，忍不住想要在他身上打下属于自己的烙印，谁都不能觊觎

两个人一前一后走到集合地时候，文泰一眼尖的先看到了董思成“昀昀！！！”一边喊着一边扑过去，董思成下意识躲到了李泰容身后，李泰容挡住文泰一大大的拥抱，无奈的说到“泰一哥，好了，我们该出发了“

“昀昀总是拒绝哥哥的爱，哎。。“看着文泰一耷拉下的脑袋，董思成不好意思的松开原本扯着李泰容的衣角，转而扯上文泰一的”没有啦 泰一哥，我只是 有些吓到了“

“昀昀！！！“文泰一瞬间满血复活，抱着董思成一阵蹂躏，只是 拉扯间董思成衣领被扯开，他视线扫到董思成脖颈间刺眼的红痕，有些怀疑的揉揉眼，想要看清时就被中本悠太一把扯开，然后他就被推出了拥抱范围，刚刚还在想的问题不翼而飞，转而凑过去开始和中本悠太一起斗嘴 

最后是金道英看不过去，扯了董思成出来，一把揽着往前走，董思成顺从的跟着大家出门上了保姆车，被留在身后的文泰一看着他的背影皱起了眉头，他想到刚才看到的，却又不确定

突然肩头被人拍了一下，徐英浩就着身高搭上哥哥肩膀“泰一哥想什么呢？“文泰一抬起头看着芝加哥人，在要不要告诉他之间徘徊许久，最终叹口气，“囧尼啊，今天排练回来，到哥哥房间来一下，有事情要问你”

“嗯？”徐英浩不明白的挠挠头，随后笑了开来“好啦~别想太多，彩排回来再说啦~~~”  
被通知去彩排时，董思成低着头走在大部队后面，突然肩膀被人揽住，他下意识抬头却撞上摄像机，懵懂迷茫的眼神瞬间被收录，“昀昀也来彩排啊~~我的室友~~~”姜丹尼尔的声音在耳边响起，董思成看着前面大部队已经离自己有些距离，他内心叹口气，只得自己开口“内。。丹尼尔哥也来彩排嘛？”

“昀昀！彩排结束要不要去吃好吃的，我找到一个好吃的地方哦~~”

“啊 我看一下。。”董思成刚要用咨询经纪人来拒绝，却看到经纪人哥哥在镜头后对着自己比OK的手势，他有些无奈的抬眼看向身后的人，那人笑得像只大型金毛犬

“应该是可以的哦，彩排完和经纪人哥哥说一下”

“OK~那我一会来找你哈~~”姜丹尼尔揉揉他的头发然后带着摄像机走了，董思成站在原地看着经纪人散发怨气

“咳，昀昀别怪哥啊，那个 这也是曝光的方式嘛，好啦 你就当多交了个朋友，天天玩游戏也不社交”

董思成刚要说什么就被李马克的呼声打断，“昀昀哥哥你怎么落在后面啦~”李马克挽上他的胳膊拉着他往前走，董思成有些无奈“要不是你们扔下我，我至于么？”

“嗯？什么？？”李马克茫然的回头，显然刚才的一切 他们都不知道，董思成突然有些坏心思的想逗逗弟弟

“你们都走了，刚才姜丹尼尔来和我录制直播啦，约好了一会儿彩排结束去吃东西”

李马克原本就大的眼睛瞬间瞪得圆溜溜，挽着他的胳膊也更紧了“不可以！！！”

董思成好笑的捏捏他的后脖颈“逗你的，有摄像老师跟着啊，怕什么，好了 先别和其他哥哥们说，知道吗？”

李马克固执的看着他，董思成想拉着他继续走却又被扯回来，董思成才觉得 小孩儿是最不经逗的，“马克呀，没事的，你看 我和他室友，这不也什么都没发生么？那次是意外”

“那 我要和昀昀哥哥一起去”

“好好好，一会儿结束问问经纪人哈，乖 我们先走”董思成总算觉得自己是个哥哥了，很有成就感的拉着小孩就往前走，也不管他口中的小孩在后面看他的眼神越来越挣扎


End file.
